Snape's first kiss
by Golden Seeker 91
Summary: Set just after the big fight with snape and lily when he calls her mud blood.


Snape/lily H/C

Lily was curled in a ball on her four poster bed in Gryffindor tower trying not to wake her friends up with her sobbing. Snape had called her a mudblood, her best friend since the first year. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up out of bed and crept out of Gryffindor tower. She headed across the common room as silently as she could. She was just about to exit through the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the shadows.

'I should stop you you know.' Said Remus Lupin. He was the male prefect of Gryffindor. 'It's against the rules to let you go out after dark.' She turned and Remus was startled to see tears streaking down her face. He nodded, he of all people understood the need to get away.

'Go.' He said softly to her. Lily smiled weakly at him, then turned and stepped through the portrait hole.

She didn't know where she was going; she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice where her feet were leading her. Suddenly she because aware that she was no longer wondering around the corridors. She had entered an abandoned classroom. A few chairs stacked in the corners some table pushed up against the walls. In the far corner of the room there was a large mirror. Lily gasped. She had found the mirror the first night at Hogwarts. She was so distraught; she was put in Gryffindor, Severus in Slythrin. Just as she feared they had been split up. She had looked in the mirror then and seen herself being transferred to Slythrin, sitting at the great hall together, learning magic together, and staying best friends forever. She had run straight to dumbledore's office and begged to be transferred to Slythrin. Now that would never happen. She had shouted at him that she never wanted to see him again.

She knew, even before she looked in the mirror what she wanted most in the world. For her and Severus to be friends again, like it was before they had gone to Hogwarts. They had drifted apart, Severus in his house and Lily in hers, and although they spent every moment of spare time together it wasn't the same as before. She stepped towards the mirror. Even though she knew it could never be like that again she had to see him. She looked in the mirror. She saw the day when they had both got their Hogwarts letters, jumping up and down with joy, holding hands. She sank to the floor, lost in the images.

Severus Snape was also walking around the castle. He knew the prefects timetables and the times where corridors would be empty. He had been sneaking out more and more lately. He couldn't sleep. He was too worried about him and Lily. They had been drifting apart these past years he couldn't stand it if he lost her for good. Then today he had blown it, called her mud blood when she had tried to defend him. Lily Evans, the one person who ever cared for him. Now she never wanted to see him again. Severus feet knew where they were leading him, even if his brain didn't, to the room with the mirror. Every night he had been woken with nightmares about Lily going off with James Potter he had found this room, looked in the mirror, and seen him and lily, still friends, still as inseparable as they had been when he had first met her.

He rounded a corner and found himself in the corridor where the room was. He moved towards it swiftly. But before he could go into the room he heard a sniff. He peered in and saw lily kneeling in front of the mirror. She was crying, her hair fell around her face. Silently he crept toward her and knelt beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder and for a moment, he saw what she saw. They day they had got their Hogwarts letters.

Lily looked up. The scene changed. It showed her looking in the mirror. Severus was next to her, his hand on her shoulder. She sniffed.

'Oh Sev.' She whispered. 'I can't lose you. We promised each other first day we would always be friends. What happened to us? Why can't it go back to the way we were?'

She reached her hand up to her shoulder. Her hand met his. She whirled around, her green eyes meeting his black. He took her face in his hands brushing away the tears with his thumb, tears forming in his own eyes.

'Forgive me.' He pleaded 'please'.

Lily put her own hands on Severus's face, brushing the tears from his eyes.

'Always.' she whispered. 'Will you forgive me too? I never meant what I said. I couldn't bear losing you.'

Severus leaned forward and without time for this brain to give him second thoughts he kissed her.

'I swear.' He whispered.


End file.
